


Alone at the Dance

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Dams, Moving, Orphans, Rebuilding, Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Reclaiming the Mountain while rebuilding the kingdoms surrounding it before sneaking away to Mordor alone after finding yourself out of a home as the Dwarves returned to Erebor. Through the journey you found yourself a shadow, the Elf King, who refuses to leave you alone, quickly winning each other’s hearts.





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo Baggins along with his older Sister, had been in your custody since the day Elles fell, His Grandparents, Parents and his twin sister had died in the attack from Smaug. Around ten years before the Journey you had gone to Gondor at the request of King Arathorn, his wife was having complications with her pregnancy, you had helped her through them, shortly after Arathorn was killed, leaving his wife distraught, you took her to Rivendell on your way back to the Shire. She could barely contain her sorrow, and had remained there but deciding to leave Middle Earth after her young son was weaned off of her milk, entrusting him into your care, knowing you would keep him safe until the time came for him to be King, reluctantly Elrond agreed to keeping the secret, swearing his family and close servants that had known his lineage to secrecy along with his location. Shortly after this Bilbo’s sister and her husband had a boating accident, leaving their baby boy Frodo an orphan, Bilbo and you took him in as well, being the only people Frodo allowed to hold him after he lost his parents. The boys were spending the night at the Gamgee’s Home when the Company arrived, they gratefully agreed to take care of them while you were gone, sending word to Elrond about your Journey, his Twin sons had arrived the next morning by dragon to keep watch over them until you got to Erebor, when they would fly them back to Rivendell, where they would stay with Elrond and his sons until Erebor and your former home were repaired enough to house them.  
You had joined the company along with Bilbo, though you were not given a contract. Thorin still insisted you be paid handsomely for killing Smaug and named you an eternal ally of his people, much to Dain’s displeasure. You refused to take the gold but he insisted on leaving you a line of credit, which he recorded so if you ever wanted or needed gold you could send him word, Also assigning you and Bilbo rooms in the Royal Wing. King Dain had not trusted you from day one but had gained respect for you when you still saved his life in battle and the lives of his family.   
…  
Rebuilding Erebor/Dale  
…  
The Half Hobbits that all made up the Mithril Army and their families that had arrived to help heal the wounded all took up their old homes in the Half Hobbit Marketplace/City and sent word to their full Hobbit relatives that used to live in Elles it was safe to return, and re-tilling their lands and quickly growing food to sell in their markets for Laketown and Erebor. Along with Thorin and Dain sending word out to any Dwarves that wanted to return. Until the other Dwarves returned you helped wherever you could, ending up with several jobs, somehow always ending up being covered in inches of grime and dirt, just how the Company had always found you along the journey, barely able to notice the true shade of your skin or how beautiful your hair really was since it was always dirty and knotted along the way. Then through Mirkwood you had added a thick layer of spiderwebs, twigs and leaves.   
…  
Moving back Home  
…  
You had spent the last two weeks assisting with the rebuild, since the Dwarves returning to Erebor had been snatching up their old Jobs, leaving you out of a job yet again. After your last day in your repair job in the forges, you returned from fixing an old machine leaving you covered in smoke and grease, then returning to your room wanting to bathe, to find a distant relative of Thorin reclaiming the room that he had assigned you, throwing your small potted plants and drawings out into the hall, thankfully the rest of your belongings you had kept in your enchanted bag, you quietly gathered your things and placed them gently in your bag.  
The Company had barely had time for you except Bilbo who was by your side most of the day, sharing meals with you, the two of you forcing the Elf King to join you instead of awkwardly staring from the distance. You three had become close friends, his son often joining you, and since he had the habit of following you and neglecting to eat you had gifted him an enchanted Hobbit bag filled with food so he wouldn’t get hungry while he shadowed you, he was eternally grateful and cherished the gift you had given him.  
You made your way through the Mountain, to the old Half Hobbit marketplace and city built into the small dwarf mountains at the base of Erebor across the river from Dale. The Elf King spotting you from Dale and making his way to you, following you from a safe distance, curious where you were headed.  
You forced your way back through the old rusted gate leading from the newly reclaimed Marketplace that the Hobbits and their families had reopened and were still cleaning, into the city inside the small mountain, Bilbo spotted you from the distance as he assisted with repairing a small cafe, joining your side and you quietly informed him that your room had been stolen.  
You led him to your old home that you had abandoned when Erebor had fell, and he quietly helped you unpack your things and helped clean the windows and place your potted plants back in your untended gardens in front of your house, not yet planting them but setting them out so they would get the most sun.  
Bilbo helped you scrub it clean, repaired you pedal powered washer and dryer so you could wash your clothes and sheets, along with checking the plumbing, chimneys and stove, and set up your sons rooms.  
King Thranduil had been wandering through your old garden, admiring how even though it had been decades your garden had been the least overgrown and seemed to still show a hint of how beautiful it used to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Trip to Mordor  
…  
Early the next morning you left a note for Bilbo, and quietly slipped out of your home. Your last job in Erebor had been claimed, and the Company was too busy to notice your absence, informing Bilbo you were needed elsewhere, your usual vague wording when you went on a Journey and left him back at home. He himself had started a long list of repairs to your gardens and to the small fence around your old goat and pig pens, so there would be plenty to keep him occupied while you were away. You packed your bag with food and clothes and slipped through your front yard, through the town and out to the Marketplace and headed through the empty field heading for Rohan. The Elves had increased their patrols and were granted permission to patrol around Erebor and Dale as well. You tried your best to go unseen, and had slipped past all the Guards but Thranduil had spotted you on his walk through Dale, he had chosen to wear less flashy clothes and wear a circlet rather than his usual crown for his nightly strolls which even led him through your city and by your new home unable to stay away for more than a few hours. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a dark cape and covered himself as he quietly followed you, sending word with a guard along the way that he would send word when he could.  
Within the hour with his long stride he had gotten close enough to call out to you, but it wasn’t necessary as you turned when you had heard the usual sound of his footsteps behind you.  
You, “You should go back home.”  
Thranduil stepped closer to you, “Not a chance without you.” stepping past you and continuing along your usual path as you roll your eyes and join him. “So how far are we headed?”  
You take a deep breath, “Rohan.”  
Thranduil glanced down at you curiously, “Will we be needing reinforcements?”  
You, “Most likely.”  
Thranduil, “Did they send word to you for aid?”  
You, “No, but there’s always a room there with my name on it, I won’t be staying long.”  
Thranduil, “Where are we going then?”  
You look up to him and sigh, “You are really going to follow me the entire way?”  
Thranduil, “I’m walking next to you, but I will follow your tracks should you try to desert me. Where to after Rohan?”  
You, “Gondor.”  
Thranduil, “Then?”  
You, “Mordor.”  
His body tensed next to you, a memory flashing back into his mind of the last time he was there, he gave a slight nod as his breath went shaky, “Alright.”  
You stop him by grabbing his arm and forcing him to look at you, “I know about your Father, where he fell, you can leave. I know you want to.”  
His eyes burrowed deeper into yours as he leaned in closer to you, “Not without you. I’m not letting you leave alone. If you are going to Mordor, I am going with you. Does the Company know you left?”  
You, “No, I left a note for Bilbo.”  
Thranduil tilted his head slightly, “A note? And no word to your friends… That is no way to leave for Mordor.”  
You, “And who did you inform?”  
Thranduil, “One of my guards, when we stop to rest I will send word to Legolas to march my Men to Rohan, after informing the Company.” He straightened and held out his hand to say after you, and joins you as you start to walk again. “Who told you about my Father?”  
You, “I was there.” His eyes shot to you finally realizing you were the one who had saved his life that day.  
He was almost killed by a large troll with a mace with four large points on it, you threw yourself over him, all he could see was a quick flash of purple then hearing you let out a muffled scream into his shoulder as it slammed into your back before you had turned over as it drew it back again and fired an arrow into its head killing it then dragging the Prince out of the way as it fell before shoving him into the arms of his soldiers who had come to take him to the healing tents, his last sight of you was you stumbling barely able to stand from the pain. He spent centuries trying to find the Elf that had saved him and no-one knew who you were. But as he arrived at the gates of Erebor he got a clear shot of purple eyes once again, and the glimpse of your two slightly sharpened canine teeth that poked out as you spoke, feeling so sure it had to be you, finally able to thank you.  
For the next hour you remained silent, until Thranduil went into a long story about him learning the names of the constellations, then joining him on his topic by telling him what Hobbits and Dwarves all call those same constellations. The conversation waning as the sun rose, showing the soft smile across his face at the fact that you had spent the night together and were watching the sunrise.   
You stopped for a short breakfast when Thranduil sent word to his Son, before continuing your journey, traveling for several days until you came to the first of the Hobbit traveling Homes along the way to Rohan. Carved from the inside of a large rock hill, large enough to fit a hundred Hobbits at a time, stocked with long lasting food supplies and towels and sheets. You both walked through the door, sealing the door behind you, then paused to light the built in shelf around the walls that travelled through the entryway that was half stable half mudroom then into the main area that led to the kitchen, bathrooms and bedrooms. Then removed your boots and walked into the main are where you removed your jacket as he took off his cloak and outer shirt and hung them up.   
You both chose to bathe before eating so you led him to the large bath, which was a large hot spring inside it, where he insisted you go first but you tell him it would be faster to just bathe at the same time, he reluctantly agrees, awkwardly stripping, facing away from you as you try to contain your giggles at how awkward he was making this. You dropped the last of your underwear on the ground beside the towels and green apple scented shampoo and bath oils you had set out by the bath, then you stepped into the bath quickly lowering yourself into the water, the King catching a glimpse of you before you got into the water and turning away farther, thankful the water was up to your shoulders and keeping your back to the King as you step into the middle. Hearing you dipping your hair into the water, he quickly dropped his underwear and covered himself incase you turned and lowered himself in, the water reaching just below his pecs, then starting to bathe himself trying his best not to look at you. The familiar scent of green apples filling the room, he smiled as he knew he would get to smell like you. You finished washing your hair, then wrung out your hair and wrapped it up into a bun on top of your head, and letting out a giggle finally, causing him to turn then quickly turn back as he caught a glimpse of the top of your cleavage.  
You, “I know Elves don’t usually share baths, but it does save time. Hobbits tend to be more comfortable with showing skin than Elves.”  
Thranduil, “Did you bathe with the Company, along the Journey?”   
You, “Yes, though they outright refused to me fully undressing at least until they had gotten out and kept watch around me, not the most effective way to bathe, but it was no use arguing with them.”  
Thranduil finished washing his hair as you walked back to the edge and sat on the built in steps resting against the side with your legs bent close to you to cover your chest from the shy King who glanced over thinking you had gotten out, seeing you smile as he looked at you giving you a quick nervous smile. “So you coerced them into it as well?”  
You chuckle, “I would much prefer not to be attacked by Orcs when I am naked, bathing with Dwarves is much safer.”  
Thranduil tilted his head at you, “And what are you expecting to attack us here?”  
You, “Hunger, from drawing out bathing.” You quickly turned and stood as you grabbed the towel behind you and wrapped it around you, Thranduil froze as he saw the scars across your back, two across your shoulder blades and two below your ribcage, from saving him, then his eyes unwillingly skimming over your body before finally turning his head as you stepped through the door to change in one of the bedrooms. He let out a shaky breath as he tried to regain his composure before he climbed out and quickly dried himself off and got redressed into a fresh pair of underwear and a loose pair of pants and a loose white shirt as he stepped out and joined you in the kitchen where you had started to make dinner. He stood in the doorway as his eyes wandered over you, at your green tank top and your grey knee length pants with your hair still up in the bun smiling as he joined you in preparing dinner, both of you joking throughout the meal until you both cleaned up after then decided to get some sleep, choosing two of the beds in one of the rooms.   
Waking for breakfast and then preparing to get back on the road, continuing the path, traveling for days at a time until you made it to the next Hobbit Hole, then continuing on to the next one and the next one, each day growing closer to each other, eventually no longer fighting the shared baths and taking turns cooking, his fingers brushing against yours occasionally, trying to draw the courage to hold your hand. Smiling and laughing until when you left the last Hobbit Hole when you heard the distant sound of hoofbeats, signaling your nearness to Rohan, his face dropping as he heard it as well, nearing the end of his alone time with you the break in his heart growing at the thought of having to share you again.  
You made your way along to Rohan, meeting up with the Company, Bilbo, Dain’s Army including reinforcements from the Iron Hills and the Elves from Mirkwood camped all around the small city of Rohan.  
After wading through the river of confused gazes you caught the eye of King Thengel who smiled and called out to you, walked to you and wrapped you into a hug, Thranduil fighting back the urge to shove him away.  
Thengel, “Ahh, here she is finally.” turning to King Thranduil and shaking his hand, “King Thranduil, I’m Thengel, Welcome to Rohan!” he turned back to you and whispered, “Your Company is not very happy to have been left out of the planning, though I think I’ve managed to calm them a bit at what I assume our endgame is. I am right aren’t I, we finally get to carry out our planning?”  
You smile at him and nod, “We do.” He clapped his hands and let out a laugh as he led you back into the main hall of Rohan where Gandalf, Bilbo, the Company, Dain and Legolas were waiting for you. You stayed there for the night, Thranduil trying to remain as close to you as possible, then you all marched for Gondor.  
…  
You met with Lord Ecthelion who greeted the Kings warmly before turning to you, grabbing your hands, “Welcome back Lady Pear.” bowing his head to you before releasing your hands and smiling down at you, “I see you brought Bilbo with you, And how are the two little Ones?”  
You let out a small chuckle as you saw Thranduil’s head tilt slightly at this, listening closely, “They are good, Lord Elrond’s sons are watching them until I return to Erebor. Elles especially loved the gifts you sent him, thank you for that.”  
Ecthelion, “Any time, any child of yours will be cherished in these halls.” giving your shoulder a pat as he turned to the group, all but King Thranduil looking back at him, his eyes were fixed on you until you met his gaze and his eyes darted away from you, repeating this for the rest of the meeting. Afterwards you went outside along with Bilbo to walk through the courtyard garden overlooking the city as Thranduil forced himself to remain in his chair. The Dwarves all headed for the kitchens except for Ori who stayed behind, stepped closer to the King and gave a nervous smile.  
Ori, “I think you’d like them, Jaqi’s son and grandson.” His eyes fighting to fill with tears as he clenched his jaw breathing heavily. “Estel is ten now, her adopted son.” The Kings breath stopping at this, his mouth opening slightly. “Something about his father dying, then his mother sailing West, Then Frodo, the only son of the daughter she took in when Elles fell, I think he’s five, his parents died, Jaqi was the only one he’d let touch him, they’re both so sweet. Thought you should know, for when they show up back at Erebor. Please don’t be mad at Jaqi, she just misses them so much, its been months since she’s seen them, she used to cry on the Journey when we asked her about them. It just hurts so much for her.” Bowing his head a bit then turning and leaving the King and his son to soak it in. Both of them letting out the breaths they were holding in.  
Legolas, “So, she has no problem with caring for other peoples children.” Looking at his father with a smirk, making his Father chuckle and shake his head before rubbing his face and letting out a groan. “Go on, go talk to her, I can see you death gripping your chair forcing you to stay in your chair.” His Father still frozen in his chair imagining your boys, as his son stood and dragged him out of his chair and pushed him towards the garden whispering, “You love her, now go be with her.” Walking behind his Father still pushing him until they were by your side and he stepped to his Father’s side, both smiling at you as you smiled back and they joined you in your stroll.  
Thranduil stayed closely for the day and as the Dwarves all went to bed he managed to corner you in the garden whispering in Elvish, “When are we leaving?” trying to avoid eaves droppers.  
You, “Tomorrow night.”  
Thranduil, “Straight through the gate?”  
You, “No the back door. There’s another way in. But it involves a spider though.”   
Thranduil leaned in closer, “Same rule as before, you go I go. Do not make me chase after you.” You chuckle at him as he pulled back reluctantly, smiling at you.  
…  
The two of you leaving the next night, in your armor, having informed the armies that you had another path to take, the Dwarves happily accepting that they would be the diversion to cut through the forces for you.   
After Shelobs lair Thranduil draws his swords, “So which path are we taking?” turns to see you holding your Mithril glider, “Oh we’re flying?” Nodding as he sheaths his swords.“  
You, “Unless you’d rather..”  
Thranduil waves his hand in front of him while shaking his head, “No, no…Flying is better.”  
“I’d like to apologize in advance for my landing. They’ve never been my strong suit.” He just looks at you slightly uneasy but nods in response, “Oh and try not to scream, don’t need any unwanted attention.” You tell him, “I’m going to run and scoop you on top before I take off, all you need to do is hold onto the bar.”  
You twist the dark clouds around you to block you from sight, he jumped off as you arrived at the ledge near the doorway, landing fine but you stumble, “Not as bad as I expected. Alright let’s do this.” Looking around you at the giant swarm of Orcs that were rushing through the open gate fighting the Armies outside. You quickly walk in, pull out the Mithril bag you had the Ring hidden in, untied it, opened it and drop it easily, then you draw your glider and you both run back out the doorway and use the glider to fly over the black gates, as the ground collapsed beneath the Orcs, forcing your Armies to draw back and reform the lines, you dropped for your landing in front of the armies. Thranduil lands easily again, as you trip and roll three times before you bounce back up to your feet and laugh nerviously, “Of course.” As the Armies cheered behind you, The Company forcing themselves forward to hug you.  
You spent roughly a week after it was destroyed, still injured partially from the battle at Erebor then the strain of the journey to Mordor and the fight that it took to get to Mt Doom against the Ring, the King staying close by always to ensure your safety.  
…  
The day after you returned to Erebor, dragons flew carrying large boxes filled with The Hobbits that had all arrived to wait until Elles was rebuilt to help rebuilt their town. You were walking around the outside of Erebor through the Half Hobbit Marketplace when you heard a familiar horn, as a dragon dropped down holding a small carriage in the center of the Marketplace, Thranduil, Legolas, Bilbo, the Company, Dain and Elrond were all headed for the marketplace to inspect the new arrivals, getting close enough to spot Elrond’s Sons pop out with two small children in their arms squirming to be released, Elrond’s Sons both dropping to the ground exhausted from watching your boyss for so long.   
The boys both shouted, “Mommy!!!” sprinting for you as you got closer and dropped to your knees, wrapping their arms around them as they slammed into your chest, climbing back onto your feet and laughing as they kissed your cheeks and hugged you tighter, kissing their noses and they rubbed their noses against yours in return, before they started on several stories of what had happened while you were apart until they spotted The Company and waved. Bilbo quickly broke through the group and walked to you as they shouted, “Bilbo!” and they jumped from your arms to hug their older brother as the Company all rush over to greet the boys, each hugging them tightly before you take the boys on a tour of Erebor, led by King Thorin himself, Thranduil, Legolas and Elrond following close behind, after the tour Thorin went to a meeting with the Dwarves of the Company.   
Bilbo, Elrond Legolas and Thranduil staying with you as you walked to your home with a boy on each hip, Thranduil nervously eyeing them and trying to hide his nerves, keeping a gentle smile on his face whenever they glanced over at him or Legolas. Legolas tapping his Fathers arm with his elbow the entire time trying to get him to say something, all while forcing down his giggles and keeping his face as straight as he could, while Elrond chuckled quietly and glanced at the pair, then to you and the boys, winking and making faces at them along with Bilbo. You looked to the boys and asked them, “You remember I told you about Greenwood?”   
Frodo/Estel both nod, “Yes.”  
You, “Well the really tall blonde Elf to my left, with the silver crown with berries, is King Thranduil Oropherion.” They both look at him with wide eyes, giving him a good chance to look at them straight on, their dark hair and glowing blue eyes, Estel, though he was 10 because he was half Elf he looked to be 5, the same size as Frodo who was five years younger than him, his eyes with a deeper layer of silver inside them. Both smiled at him and said, “Hello.”   
He smiled in return and bowed his head slightly to them, “It is a pleasure to meet you.”  
You, “And His Son Legolas is on his left.”   
Legolas repeated his Father’s actions, “I am glad to finally meet you, I hope we to get to know you both much better.” smiling at them, they smile in return.  
Frodo leaned in and whispered in your ear rather loudly, “Their hair is so shiny!”  
Both of them tried to hide their smiles and laughter, something that Elrond couldn’t do, laughing loudly as he tapped little Frodo’s nose, making him giggle as Bilbo chuckled quietly from beside you as he ruffled Estels’ hair.   
Once you arrived at your house Bilbo once again set up the tea as Elrond helped him set the table in the living room so the boys could play while you drank your tea, excusing yourself halfway through to make the dinner you had prepared earlier that day, Bilbo quietly slipping back in and helping you set it out at the table. Thranduil kept his eyes almost entirely fixed on you as you cut up the boys meat and globed giant piles of food onto their plates before they started digging in. Legolas taking note that his new future brothers ate almost as much as you, and at the rate they were going by the end of their meal they would be all bellies with their heads, little feet and hands sticking out the sides, his Father seeing that even through their eager eating they still remembered their manners and held the utensils almost properly but much better than most children their age, and smiled through the entire meal as they still continued their stories on, all of you eating your fill before you released the boys back to the ground to play again. All playing with the boys, including Thranduil who had allowed Frodo to braid his hair as Estel braided Legolas’, telling Thanduil and Legolas every joke and story they could think of until mid joke Frodo broke out into the largest yawn, bigger than Thranduil had thought possible for his small body, while he sat on the Kings knee and leaned against his chest trying to curl up to sleep as you said, “Alright bedtime.”  
Frodo and Estel both grumbled as you lifted Estel in your arms and went to grab Frodo, Thranduil stood wrapping his curling body into his elbow and followed you to their room and helped you put them to bed, then watched from the doorway as you kissed them both, covering them and blowing on the crystal on their nightstand making glow gently casting stars on the walls as you let out the lamps before leaving the door open a crack, rejoining the group with him close behind. Elrond excused himself to go find his Sons, smiling brightly as he moved his eyes between you and the King tilting his head to the side behind your back to say make a move, as he left and Bilbo and Legolas shot each other knowing glances.  
You walked to the King and reached out to help him undo the braids Frodo had put in his hair, “I’ll help you pull those out before the waves set in.”  
Thranduil nodded and smiled, cherishing the feeling of your fingers running through his hair, smiling at the knowledge he had become such a close friend to them, already feeling a deep love for both of them. After another round of tea you offered your guest rooms to them which they graciously accepted, especially Bilbo who missed his Hobbit Hole, anxious to rebuild his family home in Elles, especially since the Gamgee’s had packed his things and brought them with them since they were moving back to Elles as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Thranduil and Legolas were both given the spare room with two large beds, with room enough for them to sleep soundly, with the plumpest bedspreads they had ever seen, both gently tapping the mattresses with their hands while you went through the small closet in their room and pulled out large sleeping shirts and pants if they wanted them, setting them on a stack on the small dresser as you said goodnight and slipped through the door. Both of them undressed quietly after choosing from the stack you had set out surprised at how soft the material was against their skin as they slipped them on. They stood glancing back to the beds and silently chose their beds, blowing out the small lamp on the wall, walked over to them pulling the blankets back and settled into the mattresses, both letting out comfortable sighs as they pulled the blankets back over them. Thranduil reached for the lamp lighting the room and put the flame out with his fingers, as Legolas whispered, “It’s so soft. We need to get one of these Hobbit beds.” earning a small chuckle from his Father before he added, “yes we do.” before rolling onto his stomach and curling around his pillow, missing his traveling with you, wanting to be able to see you when he closed his eyes and again when he opened them, the walls between you were far too great a distance for him.   
Legolas was halfway hanging off the bed with the top of his head on the ground and his arms stretched out above it as his legs were thrown over the bed and with the blankets twisted between them. Thranduil awoke in nearly the same position he fell asleep in, to the sound of tiny feet tapping across the floor and into their room, hearing hushed giggling before feeling one climbing onto his bed and hearing the other onto Legolas’ bed. Trying his best to pretend to still be asleep and hoped it wasn’t anything too mischievous, feeling a set of fingers go through his hair as another giggle could be heard from the other bed before a loud crash. You ran into the room panicked to see Legolas rubbing his knee from when he fell off the bed, Estel rolling with laughter on top of it as Thranduil looked on at his son with Frodo happily braiding his hair seated on the middle of his back chuckling at his brothers prank. Frodo glanced over to you and happily said, “Morning Mommy!!” Estel regaining himself, “Morning Mommy!! Prince Legolas is ticklish!” Legolas gave you a small smile as he chuckled quietly as you walked over to help him out of the twisted covers he was wrapped in and back onto the edge of the bed.  
He nodded his head in thanks, “Thank you.” as he glanced over at Estel who was wiggling his fingers at him menacingly, then smiling at you as you glanced at him before kissing his cheek.  
You, “Now boys, we aren’t supposed to be knocking our Company off onto the floor, other wise they won’t want to come back and stay again.” Both of them gasped and gave their best teary eyed puppy dog stare at Legolas as they both said apologetically, “We’re sorry Prince Legolas.” both climbing over to him and hugging him around his torso as best as they could, “You will come back again won’t you?”   
Intensifying their gaze at the helpless Prince who melted on the spot catching the eye of his Father who had sat up across from him and gave him a small nod before looking back to the boys, smiling and replying, “Of course we will. Just try not to tickle me awake, or I might fall out of bed again.”  
They both smiled again, “Okay.” before they started to gently brush back his hair and braid it as he sat there anxiously, fighting off the effects of their pitiful gazes.  
Chuckling as you turned to the King, “How did you sleep?”  
He gazed at you with a large smile, “I slept well, the beds are very soft, I’m not sure how Hobbits can make their homes so comfortable.”  
Legolas, “Yes, I felt at home the first moment I entered it.”  
You give a small chuckle, “Well then we shall have to get Iram Proodfoot to make you some for your rooms, He is the best Hobbit at it. He will be more than grateful for the work.”  
Thranduil gives a small nod, “Perhaps some extras, should the three of you want to visit, should our beds not be soft enough.”  
You, “No need, Im sure your beds would be more than adequate.” nodding your head at the boys, “They aren’t so picky.” He smiled lovingly at you, you stared into his eyes for a moment until you turned your head to your giggling sons who had started tickling Legolas again as he squirmed and let out silent chuckles as you two watched them until you heard Bilbo give a shout, “Breakfast is ready.” and the boys quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the kitchen, the three of you quietly following them. Sharing a nice breakfast before they changed back into their clothes and had to head back home, getting larges hugs from both boys as they left, leaving you to your two giggling boys before joining them into the garden as they spotted it from the window and agreed it was time to start working on it again, running outside as you and Bilbo joined them happily.  
…  
Tea with Thranduil  
…  
You received a notice from Erebor about a broken forge that none of the Dwarves could agree on how to fix it, leaving the boys in Bilbo’s care, other small Hobbit children joining them, helping in the garden. On your way back, once again covered head to toe in grease, coal dust and dirt from before your unexpected errand, once again finding yourself shadowed by the Elf King upon your return, buying time before his meeting with Thorin and Elrond. The King once again wandering through your garden spotting the new changes to your garden, you noticed him and invited him, your boys and Bilbo in for tea. You scrubbed your arms and face clean as Bilbo started on the tea as the boys both hopped around Thranduil asking him hundreds of questions of what Greenwood looks like, wishing you didn’t have the Company so you could bathe.  
Thranduil flashed back to his first time in our home, loving this moment feeling closer than ever to you, entering the front door he was shocked to see that though he had to duck to enter your front door the inside was nearly a foot taller than him, including the archways and doorways, with furniture both Hobbit sized and Elf sized, all equally hand crafted and cushioned, the tables all high enough to accommodate any guest no matter the height difference.   
He snapped back to the present as a large group of Gamgee children poured through the door and beckoned the boys to go with them. They turned to you as you entered the door, “Please Mommy?”  
You smile and tell them, “Be back by five. And stay in view of Mrs. Gamgee.” They both jump up and join the cheering children and head outside. Thranduil stands and entered the dining room, admiring the Rabbits engraved into the door frames and some of the furniture and front door, along with a large carving of a Giant Elk in the Mahogany tea table surrounded by more small rabbits and butterflies. He Ran his fingers across the table gently tracing the carvings as you set the table around him. “This is beautiful.”  
You, “Thank you. Took me a few months to get it right.”  
He glances back up to you his eyes wider, “You are very skilled.” You give a small smile and pull over a large chair for him from along the wall, you and Bilbo taking the taller seats and preparing your tea. His eyes running across you admiring your clean skin, this being only the third time he had seen you this clean, him and Bilbo being the only two to have seen you completely scrubbed clean, Thranduil had barely recognized you except for your bright Purple eyes the first time, truly breathtaking for him, how they could ignore you was astounding to him.  
Bilbo, “I’m going to miss having you next door to me! The Company rarely drops by anymore, we went from spending everyday together to next to nothing.”  
You, “You’re welcome to stay here with me until we fix your families home in Elles, and even after if you choose to.” Thranduil lowered his cup slightly at your offer glancing between you. Bilbo smiled brightly and gave you a tight hug causing you to giggle.  
Bilbo, “I’ll go pack my things.” Quickly grabbing his enchanted Hobbit bag and heading out the door before running back inside, “Oh I’ll be back shortly.” You nodded and smiled as he turned to run back to the Mountain.  
Thranduil, “That was kind of you.”  
You, “Also unnecessary, his parents died in Elles, I took him and his older sister, Frodo’s Mother in after. He’s my family, always welcome here. I’m the only reason he joined the company.”  
The Kings mouth opened slightly and silently retraces his interactions with Bilbo being satisfied that he had always treated him kindly, though a tad colder than he would have if he had known you had raised him. “I wasn’t aware you had raised him. He is certainly my favorite of the Company to talk to, besides you of course.” Trying his best to hide his blushing as he took another sip of his tea, then looked back at you across his cup as you gave him a small smile.  
You both shared a kind conversation until a small knock came on your front door, and Bilbo’s voice was heard on the other side before he opened it and led Legolas inside, quickly showed him to the tearoom and quickly pulled him up a tall chair next to his father and went to get him a cup, Legolas bowed lightly to you and his father before taking his seat. “The boys aren’t here?”  
You, “Out playing with the Gamgee’s children.”  
Legolas glances around at the surroundings, “Ahh…So does Thorin know you moved?”  
You, “Not yet, the Company has been very busy, including King Thorin, if they do find out they will find me when they find the time.”  
Legolas, “They still avoid you?”  
You, “They don’t avoid me, they’re just busy, we all are. There’s a lot to do.” They remained for nearly an hour before a guard was sent to find the King for a meeting, they both bowed to you and Bilbo before they left thanking you for the lovely tea, finally leaving you to get your long needed bath.  
You went into your bathroom filled the tub, adding oils smelling like green apples and herbs for your sore muscles from your long shift and the following walk, and undressed before undoing your hair and slid into your bathtub that was sunken into the floor like a hot tub, deep enough to stand neck deep, but with a seat built around the edges so you could soak. You stood in the middle and scrubbed yourself and your hair clean before sitting up on the seat relaxing against the side letting the oils and herbs soak into your body loosening your muscles.  
Your mind slipping back to the journey and remembering how much you enjoyed having your large Dwarf family, and how deeply it cut you being pushed out, and even though Thorin’s relative did not know you it still hurt that they took your room and had been so careless which your belongings especially your plants.  
Your ears twitches at the sound of Bilbo setting up the room he had chosen made you smile again, after half an hour you rang out your hair as you climbed out of your tub, pulling the plug and drying yourself off with a clean towel from your bag, before getting dressed and going through your house and starting to gather the clothes and sheets and cleaning them as Bilbo peddled to power the dryer for the towels and you two hung up the sheets outside from the lines on the three large trees around your house, and unpacking the rest of your belongings from your bag, including you sketches from your room in Erebor including your plans on rebuilding Elles. Then you headed off for your shift in Dale and Bilbo stayed behind to finish the laundry, the house and to remake the beds before he unpacked the food from his room in Erebor and then made a trip to the Hobbit Market to help fill the 7 empty pantries in your house.  
…  
Meeting of Kings  
…  
Unknown to you King Thranduil’s meeting was with King Thorin, where at the end of the meeting he let it slip intentionally that you had been forced out of another job and your room before he excused himself and smiled as he heard Thorin and the Company all shouting at each other and apparently one of the Dwarves involved in shoving you out of your room was there and quickly became a target for the Kings temper. Ori quietly slipped out of the meeting and chased after King Thranduil, he turned at the sound as the Dwarf bowed his head slightly, “Um…Your Majesty, Could you tell me where Jaqi is living now?” Pulling out his small notebook to write down directions, The King smiled and gave him directions slowly and a good description of your home and informed him that you were headed for your shift in Dale.


	4. Chapter 4

Job at Dale  
…  
You were nearly at the end of your shift and a tall Dwarf, nearly your height, with deep auburn hair pulled back in a braided ponytail and a beard pulled into a single braid reaching the center of his chest sauntered his way over to you and held out his hand, “Mork."   
You turned to him with your arms firmly fixed around the large stone block you were holding, giving him a quick smile before quickly saying, "Jaqi."   
Before walking around him and adding it to the empty spot on the wall that a Dwarf named Tarr, had covered with mortar and waited for you to lay the stones, rolled his eyes when he saw Mork move closer again as you lifted another large stone.   
Mork, "So what’s an Elf like you working here?"   
You, "Hobbit.” As you set down the next brick and turned to grab the next one as Tarr spread more mortar.   
Mork, “Excuse me?"   
You lifted another stone and turned again, "I’m Half Hobbit, not an Elf."   
Mork, "What’s the other half?” Smirking at you as he looked you up and down as Tarr got up and shoved him away cursing at him in Khuzdul to show you respect, he turned and rejoined his friends from the Iron Hills, Tarr stood glaring at them until they left before turning back to add more mortar to the wall. The Dwarves and Men around you all noticing who you were and quickly going back to what they were doing.   
Tarr, “Sorry, they don’t get many females in the Iron Hills."   
You, "Don’t worry about it, not the first time it’s happened."   
Tarr, "You shouldn’t have to be treated like that."   
You chuckle as you set down another stone, "In a kinder world perhaps."   
Tarr, "Are you going to the Celebration Banquet?"   
You, "Not sure yet."   
Tarr, "You were part of the Company."   
You, "I’ve never been to a Dwarf Party before. King Thorin said something about presenting us to the Mountain, not sure I want to be presented."   
Tarr, "Ahh, that’s understandable. Too bad I guess."   
You lifted another stone as Bard walked over from the next building and joined your conversation, "Our loss then."   
You set it down, "Why is that?"   
Bard, "No shortage of Men here who would jump at the chance to escort you. I’ve heard several Dwarf males who have suggested it."   
You give a curt chuckle, "First I’m hearing of it, as far as the Company has told me, they wanted it Dwarves only. Dain insisted on it I hear."   
Bard gives you a smile as he struggles to lift one of the stones, finally giving up as you easily lift it out of his grip, "What a shame, I’d hoped to see you in something other than an inch of dirt.” Making you laugh, as the bell in the tower sounded marking the end of the shift. You all said goodnight as you headed once again back home to bathe again have a few meals with Bilbo and the boys before going to sleep.  
…  
Breakfast with Thorin  
…  
Somehow your dreams always going back to you dancing, alone in a large banquet hall in Erebor, hearing music and the Dwarves dancing but you were completely alone still dancing alone in a long flowing shimmering gown, with jewels running through your hair, braided up into a bun, unable to stop until the song stopped and curtsying to an invisible partner, then starting again, spinning, feeling a breath on your neck and fabric brush across your back, turning again to find yourself dancing, now just you and Thranduil alone as the ceiling and walls fade away dancing under the moonlight and starlight, the music growing louder as you spin around each other and move through the other invisible couples flowing easily through the steps as he stares at you lovingly, bowing deeply to you kissing your hand as the music fades and you wake to hear someone knocking on your front door. You grumble and sit up pushing back the covers and setting your feet down on the cold stone floor and stand as you hear Bilbo answer the door, “Thorin!! Come in, come in!!! I’m making breakfast! I’ll get you some tea!"   
You pull your tank top back down covering your stomach, grabbing a large green shirt and pulling it over your head, rolling up the sleeves and straightening your knee length pants, running your fingers through your giant pile of hair twisting it into a messy bun, and tying it before glancing into the boys room finding them still asleep, closing the door again silently, then going into the kitchen as Thorin turned to you with a sympathetic look on his face.   
You, "Your Majesty.” Starting to bow your head.   
Thorin, “Don’t.” You give him a small smile and give him a big hug, which he gently returns before you pull back still looking just as normal as he was before.   
You, “I’m not mad Thorin. Don’t worry I know it wasn’t your fault.” Thorin looked around as he took a deep breath, “You lost your jobs, and now your room, your boys…I feel so bad about them loosing their rooms, you worked so hard on their beds, I cannot tell you how deeply sorry I am."   
You give him another hug hugging him tighter until he wrapped his arms tighter around you this time, "I’m not mad at you, I was planning on coming back here eventually, I’m glad it happened before the boys arrived. You and the Company are always welcome here anytime.” You pull back and Thorin nods softly as you grab his coat and pull him into the dining room making him chuckle, “You need to eat something."   
Bilbo, "You look like you haven’t eaten in days .” Pouring a large pile of food onto his plate and yours.   
Thorin quickly works his way through his first plate, which Bilbo quickly filled again, “This house is far larger than BagEnd."   
You, "Most of my guests were Elves when I lived here before."   
Thorin, "It’s well built, beautifully crafted.” Running his finger along one of the carvings on the table before looking back at you and smiling.   
You smiled in return, “Thank You."   
Thorin, "I also wanted to give you this.” Pulling out an invitation to the upcoming celebration and handing it to you and Bilbo.   
You took a look at it before looking back at him, “I thought this was Dwarves only as per Dain’s wishes."   
Thorin gave a curt laugh, "Dain can go suck on a rock if he doesn’t like it. You two are members of my company, you are always invited to any and all celebrations while I am King."   
You take a deep breath, "Is Bard going?"   
Thorin looks to you confused before answering hesitantly, "Yes he is, He and King Thranduil, his Son and Tauriel are invited.” You nodded and chuckled, taking a drink from your mug. “Did he invite you?"   
You, "No, he did mention something about some Dwarves in Dale wanting to see me in something other than an inch of dirt.” Making Thorin and Bilbo laugh for a few moments before going back to eating his breakfast.   
Thorin, “I was thinking your eyes would roam a bit…higher for an escort.”  
You smirked slightly at his comment, “Higher?”  
Thorin, “Or should I say Blonder.” Smiling wider at you as you laughed quietly in return before he shot you a wink. He stayed for a few more helpings then he had to make his way back to Erebor leaving you and Bilbo to finish your breakfast and do the dishes laughing over memories of him playing with the bubbles when he was a small child before being snapped back to the present as four little arms wrapped around your legs begging for your attention.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebuilding Elles  
…  
You both got dressed properly after that and went to talk to the other Hobbits that were still there, asking about Elles and when you were all going to start the repairs, you had told them you were going to go there today. All of the hundreds of Hobbits and Half Hobbits volunteered to go with you and they left to get their tools and each grabbing several small potted trees, as you did before meeting back with them and going through the city to the tunnel that lead to Elles.  
You passed through the tunnel before you saw the giant jewel forest and gardens that stood between the cities. The giant growing trees made of living emeralds and opals, that reached hundreds of feet high, their branches covered in leaves woven together, barely reaching the Mithril archways and bracings holding up the ground above, enchanted to protect the forest below, with several cutouts allowing light to flow inside the tunnel that refracted off the glowing gem forest below, all surrounded by several plants and flowers all made of various different gems. The Hobbits and Half Dwarves all collecting the fallen leaves and petals at every passing fall and using them in their products they sell, then they watched through the spring as they started to sprout again. The ground covered in decades worth of fallen leaves and petals that had gone uncollected. All of them running their hands over the plants, feeling their life pulsing through them and their connected roots.  
All of the now grown Hobbits gasping at the sight of the forest they hadn’t seen since they fled, some seeing it for the first time as they had been babies. The forest spanned for nearly a mile then they spotted the blackness that Smaug had left. After you had cleared the giant trees you got a clear view, followed by several gasps from behind you, including several of them stopping to regain their composure before continuing.  
Elles was inside a giant Mountain that was enchanted and turned into sapphires that allowed the sun to show through freely, now with giant holes through the mountain where Smaug entered Elles, though there were three Stone Giants, that had arrived shortly after Erebor was reclaimed, were inside the mountain placing the broken mountain sides back together filling the holes. All the grass was now black, with a few patches of brown grass near the now flooded lake pouring into the small valley between two large hills where a large cornfield used to be, next to where the sheep and cattle used to graze freely. Several of the Hobbit Holes including Bilbo’s family home were partially collapsed, the large tree over Bilbo’s family home was burned and the branches were broken off and lying around the home. The only growing life still in the town were the little patches of white flowers that covered the graves near the houses where they had lived.  
Shortly after Smaug attacked and was sealed in the Mountain, You and a few of the Half Dwarves had returned to gather belongings and food for the Hobbits, along with searching for survivors, before cremating and burying the ashes of the Hobbits under patches of flowers until the survivors and their families could return to bury them properly. The typical Hobbit funeral is to cremate the Hobbit, then to bury them while you plant a tree with their ashes so their souls can grow freely with the tree to watch over their families or to pass on to the next world to wait to return, but in cases like this it is considered very insulting to the Hobbit to trap them in an urn and to travel with them, feeling better to remain in the earth until they can be properly buried by their loved ones. You, Bilbo and the others went to properly burying their family members.  
The Elf King had spotted you as you left and sent word to the Dwarves, Legolas and Tauriel shortly joined him, and slowly followed the group, the Company and Dain quickly arrived next to him pulling up the rear of the large traveling group. Their jaws dropping as they passed through the jeweled forest, all Dwarves had been told tales of such forests as small children, and had never dreamt of ever seeing one, until their hearts broke at the sight of the destroyed city, Erebor having been mostly intact, and then at the sight of the mourning Hobbits and Dwarves. Pulling back the flowers gently and digging out the urns carved from several different types of jewels, preparing the holes again, saying a few words before emptying the ashes and resting the small trees between them and covering the rest of the hole with the dirt before surrounding the small trees with the flowers, The company double taking as the flowers glowed and the trees started to grow, all of them nearly a foot. Remaining around the trees comforting each other until they went on to inspect their houses.  
The Company and The Elves arrived at Bilbo’s house where he was on his knees and you were behind him holding him as the memories flooded back to him as he sobbed quietly as Frodo and Estel both hugged him as tightly as they could, The Groups’ mouths dropping open as they saw the five graves around you along with the five trees you had yet to bury, then their eyes going to the collapsed, broken and burned tree along with the partially collapsed Hobbit Hole with visible claw marks deeply across the broken front door and around the entrance in the dirt pathway. Bilbo finally calmed down as Bofur and Ori ran to you and squeezed you tightly, the rest of the Dwarves all joining you in a large hug, before breaking when Bilbo said he was ready to bury them. The first was his Grandfather, The Thain, then his Grandmother, followed by his Mother, Father and his twin Sister, their trees all sprouting over three feet and glowed brightly as you all wiped tears away.  
You looked to see Estel and Frodo join several small Hobbit children all huddled around the fallen tree next to the house, trying to make it wake up and heal, you stood and walked to one of the fallen tree branches, running your fingers over it, whispering in the language of the trees. Feeling it pulsing beneath your fingers, you walked around the house to the side to the trunk, taking a deep breath and placing your hands on it as your mithril swirl markings etched into your skin started to glow brightly as light flowed through your hands into the tree causing it to glow. The tree let out a small groan as the large fallen branches started to glow, the small children all gasping and stepping back and watching you. Your whispering grew louder as your light grew, the Dwarves and Hobbits all looking on, feeling the pulsing through their feet flowing through the ground from the tree. The trees groan grew louder until they could hear it replying to you, the small children running to you, placing their hands on you and repeating your words making their skin glow as well and light started to pulse through the ground out to the Mountain walls, the trunk bending as the branches reached up, light flowing through them, sealing the breaks, repairing it, repeating it again with each branch until it spoke louder and shook its branches freely until it rested peacefully again, stretching its roots happily. The group all looking up to see your light had traveled to the Mountain walls, the broken pieces glowed as they lifted back into their proper place and resealing the Mountain wall, turning back to sapphire then going clear to reveal the sky once again before you removed your hands and your glow faded and you wiped away a small drip of blood running from your nose. Each tree that had fallen had been healed and had woken, stretching and talking loudly to each other and sending pulses back out again, slowly turning the grass back to green in pulses, almost like a small breeze, blowing the ashes and soot away to reveal the growing green once again.  
The grass was removed from the houses, then the large stones made of gems, each family had their own stone to represent their family, then thick blocks of Mithril then the wooden frames of the houses, repaired all the houses layer by layer, then built back up before they went inside to clean and check plumbing and fireplaces and other vents for safety.  
Thranduil was the first to remove his large over shirt, dropping it to the ground before adding his crown to the pile, putting his rings in his pockets and tying back his hair before going to help you, The Dwarves all adding to his pile before joining him.  
Small ponds were dug in front of each house, and trenches from the over flowing lake filling them to drain the lake, and so water would be right there at each house when it was needed for rebuilding.  
You and a few Half Dwarves went to fix the water wheel powering the small cotton mill, seeing as most Hobbits are not the best swimmers. Then you went to help re-dig out the farming land, Thranduil joining you once again. The small Hobbit children staying at the houses with their mothers, along with the pregnant women tending to the gardens, Frodo and Estel roaming through Bilbos new garden and forming their plan for the new flowers and plants. A group of Hobbits now arrived with the cattle and sheep and the thousands of rabbits that they had brought with them from the other Hobbit towns along with carts full of plants they had brought with them, the animals finding their own places back in the town, each rabbit choosing a garden and started helping the Hobbits tending to their gardens.  
You all stopped working as the sun set as a large feast was prepared, along with a large tent set up for the food. You rejoined the group with Bilbo, King Thranduil, Legolas and Tauriel at your side all chest deep in mud scrubbing your hands in the buckets near the feast, everyone there eating for hours, playing music and dancing, all covered in mud and dirt dancing and laughing for hours along with sharing stories before all choosing their spots in front of their houses and looking up at the stars. The Company and Dain all excused themselves while they were still conscious enough to get home but the Elves chose to remain. Bilbo and King Thranduil choosing to lay down beside you as Estel and Frodo chased fireflies the Hobbits had released into their gardens, watching the stars shine brightly as the party died down. Bilbo fell asleep first and turned away from you to curl around a large rabbit that had fallen asleep next to him, Frodo and Estel returning shortly after and lying across him and falling asleep. Thranduil laid there happily by your side, but still ached to wrap his arms around you, imagining it over and over until he felt your head against his arm, looking over and smiled as you rolled to your side and wrapped your arms around his arm and pressed your leg against his, forcing him to rest his hand on top of your thigh as you moved closer to him and smiled in your sleep, making his smile grow again and he quickly fell asleep at the sound of your breathing and the beating of your heart. He woke up as the sun rose to Legolas chuckling while looking at him, he moved his hand by his side feeling that you weren’t there, his eyes opening and looking at his son who was looking down at his chest, he glanced down to see you sprawled across his torso, hugging him tightly with your leg thrown over his and rubbing your face into his chest as Legolas’ laughter grew louder until you grumbled and opened your eyes. Quickly jumping off of him and sitting down by his side smiling quickly, “Sorry, Hobbits are snugglers.”  
Thranduil sat up and let out a small laugh, “Not a problem.”  
You looked over to see Bilbo walking back over to you, “They made breakfast, plenty for everyone.” Smiling to you and the King and his son, you glanced past him to see Estel and Frodo in a contest seeing who could eat the most biscuits with a group of Hobbit children cheering them on and adding more to their plates.  
The three of you stood and started to walk over as Legolas leaned in close to you and whispered, “I’ve never seen him so happy.” before pulling back and winking at you. The King giving his son a curious glance before looking back ahead of him, watching you from the corner of his eye. You quickly filled your plate from the buffet and took your seat they had left you, Legolas right behind you, choosing the empty seat beside you and glancing at his father looking at all the choices before him, comparing your plate to his and those around him.  
Legolas, “You have my blessing, you know.”  
You stopped mid bite and looked at the Prince tilting your head, “What?” placing your fork back down on your plate.  
Legolas, “My Father cares for you, we all do, we’ve never seen him this happy. You should have seen him smiling in his sleep, he was humming as well, he only hums when he’s happy, he hasn’t hummed since I was a child.” He placed his hand on top of your free hand, drawing the attention of his father who quickly turned back to the buffet and finished filling his plate. “Even if he hasn’t said it yet, he does care for you, and I’m sure you do as well.”  
You glanced down to his hand, “I thought he was married.”  
Legolas, “My mother died shortly after I was born.”  
You, “Elves only marry once though.”  
Legolas, “What gave you that idea?”  
You, “Finwe is the only one I’ve heard of, and look at how well that ended.” giving a small chuckle, causing Legolas to laugh in return, as he pulled his hand back.  
Legolas, “It was an arranged marriage, Elves mostly marry their Ones, He cares, trust me.”  
You, “Now you … bring up marriage, he…”  
Legolas leaned in closer to you grabbing your hand again, “He went to Mordor with you, for centuries he kept us locked in those walls, refusing to let us leave the forest, you go for a walk on your own and he follows you to Mordor, the darkest place in middle earth, not even a discussion, just saw you walking and he went with you. The last time he was there he watched his Father die! He never even speaks of it. That alone…” he removed his hand again as he glanced over to see his Father walking towards them with a plate piled high as a small round Hobbit woman stacked more rolls on top of it before turning away as he thanked her quietly, shooting you a nervous glance.  
You smiled at Thranduil as he sat down softly, and glanced up at you, “If she has her way you’ll be far rounder by next winter.”  
Thranduil, “Doubtful, I don’t think I’ve seen a round Elf in my lifetime.”  
You chuckle, “Neither have I, now that I think of it.”  
Legolas, “We were just talking about maybe bringing some Hobbits to our Kingdom to help us turn our trees green again. Perhaps you’d be luckier at getting her to agree, she said she wouldn’t visit unless you approved it, said it didn’t end too well last time she visited.”  
Thranduil gave a small smile at the thought of showing you around his Kingdom and you going home with him, his mind flashing back to you wrapped around his chest, “You are welcome anytime, you and the Hobbits, we would be grateful for your help, one day and your city is back to green from black. We have much to learn from your people.” giving you a smile as you give him one in return as Legolas smiles at the brilliance of his small plan forcing his Fathers hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Trip to Greenwood  
Word had spread quickly that Thorin’s celebration would be a Masquerade Ball. Everyone eagerly searched for their perfect outfit and matching masks, hoping to honor their King with good choices to add to the splendor of Erebor. You had made it through your shift in Dale when you found yourself cornered by 3 Dwarrows. This had been happening more and more since the Dwarves learned of your boys and the fact that there was no Man to claim them had left you the target for their comments and hateful gazes.   
Dwarrow 1, “I hope you’re not going to the Ball.”  
Dwarrow 3, “We don’t need your kind there.” looking you up and down with disgust.  
Dwarrow 2, “You’ll only spoil the hard work of everyone else. We don’t need you and your shabby dress there dimming the shine of ours.”  
Dwarrow 1, “I wouldn’t even bother with an invitation.”  
Dwarrow 2, “I wouldn’t even allow you as a servant. Far to high a rank for someone like you.”  
You, “King Thorin invited me himself, He expects me to be there.” You tell them as you shove past them.  
Dwarrow 3 grabbed your arm and spun you around, gripping your arm tightly and pointing an uncalloused finger at your face, “You will not speak to the King.” jerking your arm, “And you will not dress above your station, whore.” Giving you a smug grin until she felt the arrow that Tauriel had fired at her, slashing open the back of her hand that was gripping your arm. She released her grip and looked past you to see Tauriel and Legolas and the 5 Elf Guards behind them, with bows drawn, ready to fire.  
Legolas, “You will not touch her again.”  
The Dwarrow gripped her hand tightly as her friend wrapped her handkerchief around her wound before tying it, shooting a glare at Legolas, “You have no right to tell me what to do Elf!”  
Tauriel, “He is King Thranduil’s Son, and SHE is a member of King Thorin’s Company, She deserves your respect!”  
Dwarrow 1 scoffs, “She deserves nothing. She spread herself like a common dog, those bastards of hers don’t deserve the dirt covering them. They especially don’t deserve the kindness of the King and his family!”  
Dain and Thranduil both step out from behind the building just past Legolas and Tauriel both glaring at the group of Dwarrows, who Dain recognized at once as 3 wives of Dwarves from a Dwarf Kingdom to the south. The Dwarrows all bowing to King Dain lowly as he stepped over to them. The Elves all lowered their weapons as he passed them, he whispered something and the Dwarrows’ mouths all dropped as he ordered one of his guards to take them away.  
He quickly turned and walked over to you, giving you a gentle look, “They will be dealt with and sent home. Insulting you and your sons is beyond any defense.” He placed his hand softly on your shoulder, giving you a deep and serious gaze, “This will not happen again. No Dwarf will insult you again. I will make sure of it, Thorin has power yes, but with my word behind it no one will dare insult you again. Especially after your fiery haired friend over there, certainly an interesting addition to our Family.” giving her a quick glance, speaking to her, “Your actions will not be forgotten when its my turn to give consent to your union with Kili.” Turning back to you, “This will not happen again. I am deeply sorry for it happening at all.”  
You give him a quick smile, “Thank You King Dain.”  
He shakes his head, “None of that Lass, just Dain from now on, you are by far my superior, title or no title.” he takes in a deep breath and lets it go, glancing in the direction that the Dwarrows were taken, “I will see you later, until then, I know you’ll be safely looked after.” giving you a gentle smile before he walked away.  
Thranduil was quietly getting the details of what he missed from a guard, fighting back the urge to kill them, he could clearly see them off In the distance, easily handled. Not a problem for him at all, but he could not intervene now that Dain had claimed them, but the urge still burned inside him, searing pain coursing through his hands, every inch of them screaming to take his Sons bow and arrows, the only possible chance of silencing it.  
He turned to you, his face gentle and kind as he walked over to you, speaking in Elvish, “Are your sons at home?”  
You gave a small smile and shook your head as a tear snuck its way down your cheek, the guards all stepping and blocking the view of the Dwarves nearby. Thranduil gently reached out and wiped your tear away, unknowingly causing another to fall, dripping over his fingers as you forced down your feelings and he wiped the second away as you said, “They’re at Bilbo’s in Elles. Playing with the Gamgees and Bracegirdles children.”  
His head tilted to the side as he gazed down at you placing his hand at his side again feeling the warmth of your tears on his fingers causing the pain to pulse through him again. “How would you like to come to Greenwood?” giving you a small smile hoping you would come.  
You give a small smile in return, “I will have to change.” looking down over yourself, “And bathe.” forcing out a small half hearted laugh.  
Thranduil nodded, “Surely you could use a break from Dale, for a few days at least. We will escort you back home to change and bathe, then we can get your Sons if you like.” You smile and nod again as they lead you away. Nori walked out from behind the building behind you along with Bifur, both giving each other a quick glance before they headed to find the King. Within the hour word had spread through the Mountain and Dale and the screams of The Company and especially Thorin could be heard through the Mountain, that alone would have ensured that you would never be treated that way again.  
…  
You quickly bathed, scrubbing yourself clean and drying off, noticing your glowing skin in the mirror. It was so exhausting for you to keep your glow dimmed around the Dwarves and the Men of Laketown. You drew so much attention when you glowed you tended to entrance the Men and Dwarves around you. The Hobbits all were mostly unaffected but your glow came from joy and peaceful feelings, so it spread quickly from Hobbit to Hobbit, the Elves finding you like living starlight, to be cherished and protected, by the glow of your eyes alone knowing your power and age, the closest the younger Elves who had never seen Valinor had come to seeing Varda in their lifetimes.  
Even Thranduil had not seen your full shine, but you hoped you could show him during your break, hoping he wouldn’t be scared of you or perhaps even locking you away to keep it to himself, the latter making you chuckle causing another glow to run across your skin, imagining being sent down to his dungeons again. You dried yourself off and got dressed quickly, packing the boys things as well, rejoining the King who was causing his fingers to glow making a small hidden rose bud in your garden to bloom, opening it for a small bumblebee to land on happily, smiling as he heard it hum happily in thanks. He turned and saw you cleaned and closing your door behind you, giving him a small smile. He looked you over happy to see that your mood had improved greatly, “Are you ready?”  
You gave a small nod, “Yes.” Looking behind the King to see his Elk sniffing one of your honeysuckle patches before lifting its head and bowing it slightly to you as a Hello. You walked over and stroked his head as he lowered it to you, Thranduil smiled and asked, “Would you like to ride him?”   
You glanced up at him curiously, “I can’t take your steed from you. He’s far too gorgeous, he’s meant to bear a King.”  
He chuckled as the Elk turned and he gently lifted you up onto his saddle, leading the Elk to Elles, “Let’s go get your Sons.” Giving you a quick smile as his group behind him followed after you, all relaxing as they saw their King happy once again by your side. Your ride was enjoyable as you stroked the base of the Elks neck as Thranduil stroked just below his head. You let out a giggle as you noticed Thranduil was at your elbow now.  
He glanced up at you, making your smile grow, showing your glow a bit more, making his heart beat faster as he looked at you, “Hmm?”  
“I’m taller than you. Now I think I know how you see the Dwarves.” giggling again as the King and the Elves chuckled around you. Your eyes locking onto the face of the smiling Elf King, wondering why you were the one who could draw it out of him, seeing how deeply he relaxed around you.  
The Boys were happy to be lifted on the Elk in front of you and enjoyed the ride through the forest. Your light and the spreading green from Elles had woken his forest bringing the animals back again, flowers running around the pathway ahead of you making your heart fill with joy. By the time you had reached the gates the moon was rising and your glow had started to draw the attention of the Elves, quickly glancing at you in awe, noticing the mithril swirls running over your skin as you passed through the beams of moonlight slipping through the leaves above you sparkling brightly then disappearing as the leaves blocked the moonlight again.  
Thranduil happily showed you and the boys through the main parts of the Kingdom before having dinner, the boys ran through one of the inner gardens for a bit until they started yawning. Frodo headed slowly to Thranduil and raised his arms, Thranduil’s heart melted as he leant down and picked him up. He curled up under Thranduil’s chin starting to fall asleep as Estel wrapped his arms around your legs, you bent down and lifted him and followed Thranduil to their room and gently placed them into the Hobbit beds Thranduil had sent for. Thranduil gently took the hand that Frodo was still gripping his with and kissed it gently before pushing back a curl away from his eyes, stepping over to Estel and doing the same, telling them your room was right next door, as you tucked them in and pulling out their sleeping crystal, blowing on it to make it glow and kissing their heads before you left.  
He gently placed a hand on your back as you walked to the door and gently closed it behind you. Tharanduil led you out to a private garden and smiled as he saw your glowing skin under the moonlight, knowing it could glow even brighter, wishing to see it glow fully. You ran your fingers over a flower that turned towards you, “I’m sorry.”  
Thranduil stepped closer to you, his smile dropping a bit as his eyes searched your face hoping for a hint about your words there, “You don’t owe me an apology. For anything.”  
You looked up at him trying to fight back the tears trying to bubble up, “For not mentioning my boys. I’m sorry.”  
Thranduil smiled again as he took another step towards you, “I know how badly it must have hurt to leave them behind.” He brushed back a stray curl of your hair behind your ear before lowering his hand again, deepening his gaze, “You owe me no apology. I nearly started a war today, I could have easily taken them down. It would have been worth it, after what they said.” he gently placed a hand on your upper arm where she had grabbed you, gently rubbing the spot silently searching for a hidden wound. “About you and your boys. Honestly, Dain would have supported me, I believe.” making you chuckle.  
“Had they been there…”  
“They would have never heard a word. I’d have made sure of it.”  
You stepped forward, making his hand slip off of your arm as you wrapped your arms around him hugging him tightly. His eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around you, holding you tightly as you leaned your head up and kissed his cheek, sending sparks through his body, you listened to his skipping heartbeat and whispered, “Thank You, for everything.” squeezing him a bit tighter as he let out a small chuckle and gently kissed the top of your forehead before resting his head against the top of yours, wishing to stay like that forever.  
But after a few minutes you reluctantly slid your arms back, as he held you for a moment longer before slowly releasing you. To skip the awkward moment after your hug, you turned and continued your stroll through the garden as you felt his fingertip brush your hand. Gently reaching out and sliding your hand into his, making his smile grow, feeling his pulse through his hand, he turns and sees your full glow, not shining out for the world, but holding your hand he can see it, loving every moment, his living starlight, the keeper of his heart as you smiled up at him and he gently raised your hand to kiss it before lowering it again, sliding his fingers between yours, feeling your heartbeat matching his, sliding his thumb over the back of your hand.  
Leading him to a small hidden bench, sitting down on it as he joined you smiling at you, pushing your hair back over your shoulder, as you gently lifted a piece of his hair and held it under the moonlight, watching it glow as he whispered, “Are you going to the Ball?”  
You looked back up to his eyes, dropping his hair, “I’m not sure.” giving him a small smile.  
“I would very much like to escort you if you do decide to go, if you don’t mind.” holding your hand safely in his and stroking the back of it with his other hand as he waited for your answer still smiling at you lovingly.  
You chuckled, quietly taking in a deep breath before releasing it, “I suppose I’ll have to dig out one of my dresses then.” watching as his smile grew. “You’ll go with me?” You nodded, “You’ll have to let me know which color to wear, you’ve been to Dwarf celebrations before.”   
He chuckled and glanced at the flowers around you that had all started to bloom fuller near you trying to remember their common colors, “They mostly wear dark blues, green and reds, but mostly when we attend they prefer it when My people wear lighter colors. Mostly pale blues, green, silvers sometime yellow as well.”  
“So which side am I to choose then?” giving him a small smirk making him chuckle again.  
“Whichever color you like.”  
“I have 2 light dresses, one plain grey one, too plain for a ball though. It’ll have to be my pink one then. It sparkles. I’d just need to make a mask to match it.”  
He smiled again as he imagined what style of dress you would wear, picturing you in every shade of pink he could think of, trying to place which best suited you as he whispered, “Pink.” glancing back up, locking eyes with you again, “Bright Pink?” You shook your head, “No it’s more of a pale pink. I can show you if you like.”  
“No, I think I’d rather be surprised when I see you, on the night of the Ball.” making you chuckle quietly, “Which color will you be wearing?” giving him another smirk, “Let me guess, Silver?” making him laugh again, “Most likely. But I do have a pale bluish violet Robe that would go well with your pink.” His gaze fell again as he mentally ran through his wardrobe as he stroked your hand absentmindedly, whispering, “With the silver boots, and matching wrap.” Matching your eyes again, “What jewelry are you wearing?”  
“My purple ring I always wear and maybe my acorn necklace, My purple sapphire earrings, and I have jeweled beads and clips for my hair.”  
He nodded his head trying to picture how your hair would be arranged, “I’m sure you will draw every mans attention as you enter.” causing you to roll your eyes, he turned your chin so you faced him again, “You are gorgeous, everyone can see that. Every man will be watching you all night as I spin you across the floor.”  
“How anyone could notice me when you’re wearing purple, and glowing so brightly, Taule.” Smiling again as he let out a quiet chuckle, “Taule?”  
“Great Tree.”  
He chuckled, “I know what it means.” chuckling again, “Why Taule?”  
“Your height for one, along with your crown, besides Greenleaf Son of the Great Tree, King of Greenwood has a nice ring to it.” your answer making him laugh loudly before breaking into quiet chuckles, “I suppose it does. I like it. Of course you could call me anything you like.” bowing his head to you slightly before chuckling again, before continuing “Is there anything you wish for me to call you in return?”  
“Anything you like.”  
He smiled and nodded his head slightly as the word, “Tarinya” (My Queen) screamed through his heart, he drew in a breath and released it as he said, “Lapattári perhaps, seems fitting since the Company has referred to you and Bilbo as rabbits before.” (Rabbit Queen, Queen of Rabbits) You smiled as you said, “I like it. But the Queen part is a bit much though.” He smirked again, wishing you knew how deeply he wanted to claim you as his own right now, screaming it to the world that he loved you and your boys with every beat of his heart.   
“Dain was right, you are certainly above any title that anyone could ever give you.” making you chuckle again, “I’ve never met someone with a heart like yours. Queen is nowhere near your status or power, you certainly deserve it though.”  
“You both have such a large impression about me.” feeling his hand grip your hand tighter, “But I’ll give in, since you outnumber me.”  
He whispered, “Good.” as he raised your hand and kissed your knuckles, “Would you like tea?” You gave a quick nod, as you started to stand with the King, still gripping your hand as he led you to his tea room near the boys room on the Royal floor. Enjoying your tea, sharing loving glances as you spoke, The King smiling as your eyes started drooping and you rubbed them, letting out a small groan. He chuckled and stood offering you his hand again, “Let’s get you to bed, you need rest.”   
Leading you to the room between his and your boys’, showing you inside pointing out the restroom and the closet he had fully stocked with extra sheets and clothes your size if you needed them and pointing out the new Hobbit mattress he got for you. You removed your boots and socks, set them by the foot of the bed. Before turning to leave he heard you asking, “I know it’s…” he met your gaze raising his eyebrows, “Hmm?”  
You gave a small smile, shaking your head, “Never mind.” He merely stepped closer to you and tilted his head closer to yours, grabbing your hands gently, “You can ask me anything.”  
He watched as your courage grew in your eyes as you asked barely above a whisper, “Would you stay…please?” He nodded, “If you like.” Still keeping his face closer to yours for a moment, enjoying the closeness of yours you leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, hearing him let out a quiet gasp. Seeing his eyes run from your eyes to your lips as you pulled your face back a few inches, he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against yours as his hands ran his hands up your arms as you closed the distance kissing him gently. He quickly leaned into the kiss deepening it as you slid your hands around the back of his neck under his hair, wrapping your arms behind his neck as you stood on your toes so he could straighten up a bit as he wrapped his arms around your back holding you closely against him. Only breaking from your passionate kiss as you heard a small whine from the boy’s room. Turning to face the door adjoining your rooms as he loosened his grip around your back as you lowered your arm and headed for the door with him closely behind you.  
You moved quickly to Estel’s side as he tossed under his sheets, whispering quietly in Hobbitish, “I’m here little one.” as you brushed away his hair and he sprawled out slipping back into a happy dream once again as you kissed his forehead, glancing at Frodo seeing Thranduil gently rubbing his hand over his back watching him settle back again as well, glancing up at you giving you a small smile as you headed for the door as he followed again shutting the door quietly behind you. Gently grabbing his hand again making his smile grow again, watching you lead him to the bed as you sat on the foot of the bed.   
He released your hand and sat down next to you and started removing his boots, setting them next to the bed as he reached up to the top button of his long silver shirt, “I have another shirt under this one. If you don’t mind…”  
“It’s fine, I don’t.” Watching as he stood again, unhooking the decorative pin at the base of his neck then unbuttoning the dozen or so buttons running down his chest as you giggled, making his smile grow as he looked at you, “You are far more patient then I am to have that many buttons on your shirts.” quietly chuckling as he unhooked the four buttons down his wrists before sliding out of it. You quietly unbuttoned your small vest, folding it and setting it at the foot of the bed. Watching him walking over to the chair near the window and laying it across it, pulling off his crown and laying it on the chair cushion. Giving you a good chance to see his glowing skin in the moonlight pouring through the window, seeing the outline of his muscles through his thin long sleeve white shirt with ties under the neck as he rolled up those sleeves and smiled at you again, seeing you glowing gently in the moonlight as you smiled, heading back to the bed. Kneeling on the edge as he walked over, kissing him again as he ran his hands around your waist, then resting his forehead against yours again as he whispered, “I’ll stay on top of the sheets.” before you could say anything he continued, “Let’s sleep, alright?” You gave him another quick kiss, feeling him restrain himself from pulling you back against him and kissing you again.  
You pulled back, standing on top of the bed and walking to the head of the bed, dropping down near the pillows in the center of the mattress as he crawled over the bed after you. Dropping down next to you on his side as you pushed your feet under the cover settling yourself under them as he covered you, snaking his arms around you as you turned away from him, feeling him press himself against your back holding you tighter as he whispered, “I love you.” into your ear as he tangled his fingers with yours. You kissed his knuckles and whispered, “I love you.” feeling his heart skip as he kissed your neck and settled his head behind yours, both of you settling in to sleep.  
As the sun crept in through the window you felt Frodo squirming into your arms and Estel squeezing between you and Thranduil, both giggling and loosening your grips so they could curl up with you, all slipping back into sleep for a few hours until a small knock sounded on the door. Frodo and Estel both popped their heads up, you quickly slipped out of bed walked to the door and opened it to see Legolas, gave you a quick smile, “Have you seen my Father?”  
You stepped back and he quickly spotted his father being tackled and tickled by the boys and laughing as he wrapped his arms around them and spotted his son, giving him a large smile as he said, “Little Leaf, you found us.” You gently grabbed Legolas’ arms and pulled him inside the room and led him to the bed, giving him another gentle push to climb on and join you all, piling on top of the King, joining his new brothers, gently holding down the King as they tickled him. You sat on the edge of the bed watching and laughing until you heard another knock, the fun continuing as you opened the door again to find Tauriel giving you a nervous glance. “Have you seen the King and Prince?” Your smile grew as she heard the laughing from the other side of the partially open door. Tauriels’ body relaxing as she had found them, continuing, “Breakfast is ready, whenever you want it.” Giving you a small bow as she turned to leave.   
You giggled and headed back for the bed again, Thranduil smiled and asked, “Who was that?” In between laughs as his son had turned and released him, glancing at you curiously.  
“Tauriel, breakfast is ready.”  
“Ahh.” He lifted Frodo and Estel into the air above him as they giggled, before lowering them and kissing their foreheads and wrapping his arms around them, “Are you hungry?” They both giggled and answered, “Yes.” as you leaned in and kissed their noses as they giggled again as he lifted them up, giving Legolas a quick peck on the forehead as well, as he climbed to the end of the bed and carried them to the Dining room. You quickly gave Legolas a small side hug as you pulled him off the bed, out of his stunned state, his Father had not kissed his forehead in nearly centuries, joining your side as you followed the King as he laughed and joked with the boys along the way, catching the attention of every Elf along the way.  
Legolas leaned in, “What has happened to him?”  
“He asked me to Thorin’s upcoming Ball.” He raised an eyebrow at you, “I said yes.” He gave you a smirk as he whispered, “And?”  
“He told me he loved me.” making his smile grow even larger, “And I said the same.” He leaned in closer again whispering even quieter this time, “And?”  
You giggled quietly, “I kissed him.” Making him chuckle as his smile spread even wider and he wrapped an arm around your shoulder resting his head against the top of yours whispering, “Welcome to the Family.” rubbing your arm quickly before pulling back before you reached the dining room to see Thranduil settling the boys into their chairs and pushing them closer to the table as they stood on them and poured food onto their plates and quickly helped themselves, earning a few chuckles from passing Elves who wandered through the Kingdom at great distance from their destinations to catch a glimpse of the first set of children in Greenwood for centuries.  
For the rest of your trip you spent it laughing and playing with the boys and Legolas, getting to see his childhood Father once again, feeling himself slip back into his playful youthful self as he chased and crawled around with his new brothers, giving you and the King some time alone a few times a day. Settling the boys into bed each night and sharing yours with the King, being woken by your three boys each morning after and heading to breakfast again, the King refusing to work at all. Once the Council found out why, they postponed the meetings and left their King to his happy new growing family, all cherishing the new found joy of their King along with their regrowing Kingdom and everyone admiring your full glow.  
…  
The day you left Thranduil could barely fight the urge to lock you away as he placed you on his Elk again and led you back to your home. Never letting go of your hand as he walked next to you as he joked with the boys and made faces at them along with Legolas on your other side. Once you reached your house you spotted the group of Hobbit children and large rabbits who had been tending your garden while you were away turn and wave at you. Frodo and Estel waved in return, giving Thranduil and Legolas hugs as you stopped, both of their faces dropping a little as they asked, “You’re leaving again?”  
The King and Prince both not wishing to overstep by inviting themselves, you bumped Thranduil’s shoulder, “You can both stay if you like. As long as you want.” Making their smiles and the smiles on the boys faces grow and they happily bounced after giving you a quick kiss on your cheeks, “We’re gonna go play. Love You.” as they climbed down with the help of The King and Prince and they happily joined their friends as Thranduil wrapped his arms around you and helped you down giving you a kiss on the cheek as he did.  
Letting his Elk wander through your city freely as they followed you inside. You set your bag on the hook by the door, glanced down to find 13 pairs of boots and coats piled onto the hooks and along the wall, and you heard Thorin clear his throat as he walked from your sitting room, into the front hallway and walking closer to you as the Dwarves all poured out behind him, all giving you nervous glances and smiles.  
Thorin, “I…” You giggled and wrapped him in a hug, which he quickly returned and told him, “Thorin there is nothing you have done to have that look on your face.” pulling back to see a small smile cross his face as he nodded, you peaked over his shoulder and pointed a finger at the group, “Same for you.”  
You shared the tea that Bilbo had prepared as they asked you how your visit went, each sharing stories about your time away and their plans for the upcoming Ball. Each running their eyes between the King who had his arm firmly wrapped around your back and fighting their smiles as the conversation continued on. Eventually breaking up as Thorin got called back to Erebor taking the group with him to give you time alone with your King.  
Tauriel and another group of Elves arriving with the things the King had packed before you had left, hoping he could stay with you. Thranduil and Legolas both setting their things down in their room as you cleared the dishes before putting up the boys things. Legolas nudged his Father, “Why don’t you put your things in her room? I’m sure she won’t argue.”  
Thranduil fought back the urge to as he glanced up at his Son, “I’m not going to assume anything, If she wants me there, I will, but not unless she asks.”  
Both dropping their bags and helping you put things away as Legolas heads out to go join the boys and their friends. You caught a glimpse of Thranduil’s bag as you. passed the door, he caught your gaze and gently grabbed your arm turning you to him, lifting your chin, “I didn’t want to assume that I could just drop my things on your bed.”  
You stepped closer and pulled him down closer to you and kissed him, feeling him. wrap his arms around you, lifting you and carrying you to a chair setting you in his lap running your fingers through his hair as a knock sounded on your door earning a groan from both of you as you went to answer it. Finding a Dwarf with a note from Dain for The King, who had walked to the door behind you, taking the note and reading it before saying he had to go, giving you a loving gaze out of sight of the waiting Dwarf, longing to kiss you goodbye but bowing his head to you as he left.  
…  
You roamed through your garden inspecting it and admiring the glowing boom of the flowers as you spotted Legolas and Tauriel both joining you with smiles on their faces.  
Tauriel, “So Jaqi, Have you decided on your dress for the Ball?”  
You, “Yes. I’ve planned out my wardrobe and started putting my mask together yesterday.”  
Legolas, “I suppose you shall turn some heads with your choice.”  
Tauriel, “Of course she is. Even just to spite those Dwarves who had been making comments about you. And on the Kings arm you’ll certainly be in the finest dress available no doubt.”  
You giggled, “Oh you have no idea. I’m going to bring the thunder.”  
Both of them raising their eyebrows, as they looked at you.  
Legolas, “Thunder?”  
You, “Everything is normal then all of a sudden, BOOM, There you are. The Thunder.”  
Tauriel, “Oh I like that! The Dwarves will be happy to know that.”  
…  
Thranduil happily returned and changed into more comfortable clothes as he joined you and the three boys having luncheon, accepting the plate you offered him, kissing you on the cheek as he sat next to you. Smiling through the meal at you lovingly, before taking the boys outside and chasing them through the gardens as Legolas helped you clean, telling you about his new friend Gimli, Son of Gloin, sharing stories of his duel he had challenged the Prince to, both breaking into a tie before stopping. The smile never leaving his face as he told you more details about him, surprised that Gloin even with his seemingly endless his comments on his Son, had missed some details and stories.  
Carefully tucking the boys into bed at night as Legolas went to bed as you and Thranduil shared a few kisses before once again he had curled himself over the covers on your bed around you.


	7. Chapter 7

As breakfast ended the boys played in the gardens with the large group of Hobbit children who had come to play with them leaving you and Thranduil time alone as Legolas watched them all and showed them a few new games. As you snuggled on your couch Thranduil slid his fingers through your hair as you rested your head against his shoulder just under his chin with your leg over his as he hummed for you quietly while you slid your fingers around the dip in his shirt. His humming paused as you asked, “Do you know any Dwarf dances?”  
You felt his smile grow, “Most of them, why?”  
“Bifur asked me for a dance, Fili was only able to show me a few, but he broke down in laughter when I stumbled, never made it all the way through. Could you show me? Unless you don’t want to…”  
He let out a quick chuckle as he gently slid his fingers under your chin kissing you, as he pulled back he said, “Of Course I will, just the Dwarf dances?”  
You nodded as he smiled at you while helping you up as he climbed off of the couch, offering his hand to you, leading you into the small library where you both slid the table against the wall giving you nearly the whole room to move before showing you the starting stance. Easily guiding you through the first few dances filling in the gaps Fili had left, his smile growing even through the less fluid dances than Elves enjoyed full of random hops and turns. As you reached the last dance you were nearly left a giggling mess as the Hobbit children all joined in on the dancing, hopping and turning randomly around you, slamming into your legs as they imitated your dance.  
As the Hobbits were also having their own dance short after the ball, by his asking you showed him a few Hobbit dances, though this time the neighbors had pulled out their instruments to play for you both as a group gathered to help you guide him through the group dances, his learning was much smoother as most Hobbit dances are similar to Elven dances. Both of you smiling as you and the Hobbits around you glowed brightly in your happy moods causing the Elves’ mouths to open slightly at the spinning orbs of light in front of them. As the sun set you both slipped back into your house hearing him humming happily as he helped you cook dinner, leading to another snuggling session.   
Early the next morning another messenger called the Elf King away for one last meeting, the ball being later that night, he made a quick trip back to his Kingdom to gather his clothes for the ball, returning shortly as the sun was setting. You spent most of the morning helping the Hobbits set up for their own party the next night, thanking the Gamgees once again for watching the boys for you during the ball as you slipped back home to put the finishing touches on your mask. After playing with the boys for a few hours you turned to see Legolas returning from his duties to take over your watch so you could finally take a bath and scrub yourself clean. As you slipped back into your room you could hear Thranduil playing with the boys before he heard you slip out of your room, giving you a large smile as Mrs Gamgee arrived, both boys giving you large hugs and kisses before joining the small bubbly happy woman who cherished your boys and you as if you were part of her own growing family, glowing brightly as she rubbed her growing baby bump as she led them back to her home.  
You brushed your hair behind your ear as you closed the door, seeing Legolas heading for their bath as you walked over to Thranduil, quickly wrapping your arms around his neck as he bent down to kiss you, curling his arms around your back as he lifted you, breaking apart and resting his forehead against yours as you both smiled. He let out a quiet chuckle, “I got my clothes for the ball earlier, I can’t wait to see you in your dress.” Setting you down gently, “I should let you finish getting ready.” Giving you a quiet hum as you kissed him again before smiling at him as you turned to head to your room.  
Thranduil and Legolas both pulled into their outfits, Thranduil in his pale blueish violet robe as Legolas pulled into his Robins egg blue Robe matching his Fathers, both wearing silver pants and boots and similar silver masks with matching circlets.   
You pulled your hair back into a braided bun with swirling braids along the sides of your head with a thick braid on top all with small beads in the braids with jewels in the shape of flowers in the swirling braids with two larger jeweled flowers on top of your bun. Slipping into your pink jeweled dress, fully covering your front from your neck to your toes, sleeveless with a large cutout in the back with looping chains with jewels dangling across them with pink tall heels with small cutouts and accenting clear jewels, adding your purple sapphire earrings, four stones growing larger as it went down your ears into a small dangling teardrop shaped stones, all connected with white gold swirls. Choosing to leave your acorn behind tonight as you slipped on your pink and silver mask.  
Insp.  
You took one more turn in the mirror as you let out a quick breath, sliding your fingers along your ring after brushing your bangs behind your ear and slipping out of your room. As you door clicked shut you saw both of them turn back to you, their mouths dropping open a little as they saw your outfit before quickly closing them and giving you large smiles as you said, “Is it your plan to look like twins tonight?”  
They both chuckled as Legolas said, “Gives you both a chance to enjoy the night, My date’s also in pink tonight.”  
“Really, who’s your date?”  
Legolas, “Lania, she lives a few houses down, the one with the seven boys, she makes that incredible apple pie.”  
You giggled as you slid his hair over his shoulder so it would match his father’s, “Anything serious?”  
His smile grew as his cheeks turned slightly pink, “I’ve been invited to family dinner next Thursday, that is if her Father agrees after speaking with me tomorrow night.”  
You gave him another large smile, “Well if Hollis gives you any trouble let me know, he’s a bit harsh when it comes to his daughter.”You glanced at Thranduil who was staring at you lovingly as he took in every detail you had out into your outfit for the night making his smile grow by the second, “Have you met her yet.”  
“In passing, but if you approve I’m sure I will. You look incredible.”  
Your smile grew as his eyes sparkled at you, “Thank you, so do you, both of you.” Glancing between them again, taking the hand Thranduil held out for you, letting him lead you to the door, smiling again as he noticed the cutout along your back. He grabbed the silver velvet cloak he brought for you that he had hung by the door and slipped it around your neck, gently lifting the hood over your hair sure to protect the work you’d put into it, before pulling on his and leading you outside where Lania was swaying in a small circle as Legolas helped her into her cloak. Shockingly enough her dress was similar to yours, though hers had a cutout from the neck to the cleavage and another small cutout along the shoulders, with similar raven hair pulled back into a tight bun also with flower jewels in her hair, though yours were clear hers were a pale yellow.  
The walk to Erebor went quickly, slipping into a large group of Elves including several from Lothlorien with blonde hair helping the King and Prince blend into the crowd. You giggled as you glanced up at King speaking in Elvish, “Taule was this your plan all along?”  
He gave you a large smile, “It’s supposed to be a masked ball, how else am I to blend in without tall blonde Elves surrounding me?” Sliding his thumb along the back of your hand as he slid his fingers tighter through yours as you heard Legolas and Lania giggling and whispering to each other on Thranduil’s right.  
…  
As you entered the mountain you spotted the large crowds of Dwarves all wearing their finest furs and jewels as the Elves that had already ditched their cloaks were in their finest silks, a few with jewels and feathers across their dresses. The four of you laid your cloaks on an Elf Guards arm as he offered, carrying them to your chairs at the King’s table for the banquet after, as you slid out of the crowd of Elves shielding you from the Dwarf and Men’s view you could hear a few gasps as their eyes flew straight to you and Lania. Both of you glowing brightly refusing to hold it in tonight with your masks reflecting brightly across your dresses as your escorts led you out onto the floor. From the corner of your eye you could see Thorin scanning the crowds until Bilbo tapped his elbow and pointed at you, making his mouth drop open as he latched onto Dwalin’s arm and jerked him closer saying something to him earning a similar reaction that rippled through the Company as The King led you through the first dance.  
You couldn’t fight your giggle as Bard spat out his drink when you were pointed out to him, as the dance finished Thranduil led you to the side for a drink as Thorin slipped to your side with a large smile, you gave him one in return as you noted his large blue mask, with his growing beard now most of his face was covered. His giant fur and Crown left no chance of him being able to hide in the crowd. “You are breathtaking, how could we have missed you?”  
“Easy enough under all the mud.” Making him chuckle before giving you a large smile.  
Offering his arm, “Might I borrow you for my first dance?” Glancing up to Thranduil who smirked as he looked back at you saying, “Have fun, I’ll be here.”  
You nodded and took Thorin’s arm and he led you to the center of the floor, complimenting you on your ease in their complicated dances, before saying in whispered Khuzdul, “I take it you’re courting then?”  
You let out a quiet giggle, “I suppose we are, you don’t approve?”  
He gave you another large smile, “As long as he makes you happy, he does love you, anyone can see that, you and your boys. Do they approve?”  
You giggled again as he lifted you mid turn and gave you a quick spin as he smiled at you, “They love him and Legolas, they took to them right away.”  
“Good, don’t forget to bring them by every now and then, they do need some Dwarf culture in their upbringing.” Giving you a smirk as you spun through another turn giving you another glance at Thranduil who was still smiling as he watched you spin as Celeborn and Elrond joined his sides and started speaking to him.  
“You’re all going to be their Uncles, when things settle they’ll be climbing all over you and you’ll beg me to take them away.” Thorin broke into a loud laugh in the final turn that drew his sister’s eyes straight to you triggering her to scrutinize the woman in her brother’s arms shining brighter than any Elf she’d ever seen. As the dance ended you caught Bofur slipping through the crowd with a large smile, stopping with a quick bounce, “I believe it’s my turn now Thorin.” Thorin gave you another smirk as he gently kissed your hand before placing it in Bofur’s before slipping away back to the group, catching his sister’s gaze and quickly fleeing to hide behind Dain.  
After Bofur you were passed to two more members of the Company before you managed to slip away, hiding behind Elrond sliding your hand into Thranduil’s as he and Celeborn shielded you from the group of Dwarves from the Iron Hills who had come to try and claim a dance. As they slumped away Thranduil smiled again as he felt you trying to peek over his shoulder but failing to be able to do so, settling for peeking around the side of his arm in the small gap between him and Elrond. His velvety voice coming out softly in Elvish, “We can leave if you like.”  
You shook your head as you stood as high as you could trying to catch his eye as you slid your arms around his chest, he let out another chuckle as he glanced over his shoulder at you as he slid his hands over yours as you asked him, “Can I steal you away?”  
Elrond and Celeborn chuckled as Thranduil slid your hands off his chest, turning and leading you out for another dance, “Always.” Kissing your knuckles as you both took your places. As the dance carried on he filled you in on his conversation with the Elf Lords, both asking about your relationship.  
“Thorin asked if we were courting as well.”  
His eyes shining brighter the longer he gazed at you, “Really, it’s been nearly a daily question from him for me. I suppose for Dwarves it’s simpler, just place a bead in your hair or something.” Making you giggle again. As the dance slipped from groups into pairs he moved closer to you leaning in to whisper, “Though I do believe I could do much better than just a bead to show our bond.” Flashing you a mischievous twinkle in his eyes making you smirk up at him as he held back another chuckle spinning and twirling you through the dance, gently sliding his hands across your exposed back and arms as often as he could between his lower grips on your hips, rather than your waist, in a silently possessive claim to the Men around you. Finishing the dance in the last turn with stealing a kiss from you as he lifted your chin, breaking it just as quickly as you slid through the last movements before laying another on your knuckles before sliding back against your side as you took your places for the next dance keeping his hand low on your hip as you waited.  
Remaining out for another few before the Princes both slid in to steal your next two before the rest and Bard took their turns, as Bard’s dance ended he shielded you from another Dwarf’s unwelcome advance leading you back to Thranduil who snuck you out to let you get something to eat, running into Bilbo who had felt the same need to eat, now starving from the hours of dancing.   
Joking with the young Hobbit as you three ate, giving a smirk to Thranduil who offered you some of his wine as you gazed at it curiously admiring the shade, gently taking the glass from his hand as he smiled at you, taking in the sweet taste with a hint of raspberries in it, licking your bottom lip as you slid it back into his waiting hand, “Not bad.” He let out a low chuckle as he took another sip, draining the cup as he noticed the time on the clock that your eyes had wandered to.  
Setting down his glass as he held out his hand, “Ready to go home?”  
You gave him a nervous smile, “I really had fun, I’d like to stay…”  
His smile grew as he slid his hands over your arms, “But the boys will be going to sleep soon, you want to put them to bed?”  
You nodded, “Sorry.”  
He let out a quiet chuckle as he leaned in and kissed you again, sliding his hand over your cheek, “Don’t apologize, let’s go put the boys to bed, there’s always another ball to attend.” Kissing you again quickly before wrapping his arm around you after turning you, as you leaned against his side he gently slid his thumb over the dip in your waist as he led you to the front gates. Stopping to give the Company, who had noticed your absence, large hugs as you left each passing on requests for extra hugs to be given to the boys for them as you left curling under the King’s arm as Legolas and Lania joined you again making the Company do a double take at your apparent twins.  
…  
Both of you hummed quietly in each other’s arms, as Legolas and Lania joked together as they stole loving glances during your stroll back through the moonlight. Finding yourself back at the Gamgee’s door soon enough, having it opened for you before you could knock getting a round of compliments and oohs and aahs from their children as Estel and Frodo sleepily crept out of the living room, both of their eyes opening wider as they saw you. Getting a momentary burst of energy as they hurried over to you as Frodo grabbed your hem gently, “It’s so shiny mommy!” and Estel said, “You look like a Princess!”  
Thranduil knelt down smiling at Estel as he said, “She’s a Queen not a Princess.” with a large smile that made theirs grow as they glanced up at you then back to him, “Really?” Your smile grew as Thranduil said, “Queen of all of Greenwood.”  
Both happily jumping into his arms hugging his neck as he stood, you gave Mrs Gamgee a quick hug and thank you as she led you back out, meeting back up with Legolas after he dropped off Lania, who smiled as he saw his brothers slipping off into sleep in their Father’s arms, curling his arm around you as you went home sighing happily from his date.   
As you pulled the covers up over the boys Estel asked you, “Mommy?”  
You sat on the bed sliding his hair off his face gently, “Yes little One?”  
“Taule’s the King of Greenwood?”  
“Yes he is.”  
“He doesn’t have a Queen already?”  
“He used to.”  
“So you’re his new Queen?”  
“Yes, why?”  
Thranduil knelt at your side looking at him, “Because I love you three very much.”  
Frodo lifted his little head off of his pillow, “We’re gonna be a family?”  
Thranduil turned to him happily, “Yes, if you’ll allow me into your Family.”  
Estel, “Your gonna be our Ada?”  
Thranduil nodded as he looked back at him, both boys quickly jumping out of bed and giving him another hug saying, “I love you Ada!” Making his smile grow as you fought back the tears trying to fill your eyes as they called out to you, Thranduil held them in place as he turned to face you so he could add you to the hug. As they noticed Legolas in the doorway they called him to join as well, snuggling in your family hug as they finished their questions until they drifted back into sleep. You gave Legolas a kiss on the cheek as you pulled Estel into your lap as Thranduil grabbed Frodo and moved him back into his bed, getting a hug from your new son before you put Estel back into his bed, covering him, lighting their crystal for them as you three left their room.  
Legolas hugged his Father as he headed into his room to undress and sleep, as you headed into yours as Thranduil followed you closely, giving you another large smile as he quietly closed the door, grabbed your hand turning you so he could kiss you again, keeping one hand on your cheek as he pulled your body closer to his. Leaving you breathless from the passionate kiss as he stroked your cheek gently, “Tarinya” (My Queen) “I have a surprise for you.” Leading you to the bed letting you sit down as he turned and grabbed the two boxes that were on your dresser that hadn’t been there when you left.  
Handing you the smaller one first as he set the other by your side as he grabbed your hand and stared into your eyes as he carefully kneeled before you, “Please do me the honor of becoming My Queen.”   
His smile grew as you said, “Of Course. We have already covered this though.”  
He let out a quick chuckle, “Yes, with the boys but I still had to ask you.”  
You giggled and leaned forward giving him another kiss that he fought not to deepen as he pulled back, whispering, “Your gifts first, then kissing.”  
He smiled again as you faked a quick pout then nodded, gently sliding the lid to the small box open making your mouth drop open as you saw the necklace he’d gotten from Thorin’s massive hoard, “It was my Mother’s, I’d like you to have it. It’s tradition for the females in my line to give gifts to the brides, I know she’d love you as much as I do.” As your eyes met his again he saw the tears in your eyes, as you whispered, “Thank you. It’s breathtaking, I’ll cherish it forever.” Making his smile grow as he lifted the larger box in front of you, you let out a quick breath to keep your tears from falling as you set the necklace safely next to you after closing the box.  
He set the box in your lap and quickly pulled the top off exposing the small crown inside making you giggle again as you said, “A crown.”  
He chuckled, “You’ll be needing one.” As he gently lifted it out of the box that you set aside, exposing the Mithril crown with vines with smaller spikes than his between jeweled magnolias, “Do you like it?”  
“It’s gorgeous.”  
“Good.” Gently placing it back in the box and grabbing the box, taking both boxes back to the dresser before returning to you kneeling again with a smirk, “Are your feet hurting?”  
“No.” Gently shaking your head as he lifted your hem and your foot undoing the small buckle and pulling it off setting it aside, gently placing it on the floor as he repeated the steps with your other shoe. Then standing and lifting you bridal style as you let out another giggle, carrying you to the head of the bed, settling down on it with you in his lap and kissing you again.   
When you’d woken up your boys were al snuggled around you, both still fully dressed but finally without the masks which he’d taken off so he could kiss your cheeks without anything in the way as you gently pulled his mask and circlet off before he’d helped you undo your hair piling the jewels in your jewelry box on your dresser, jerking off his boots before carrying you back to bed for more kisses.  
After helping you with the now shifted zipper beyond your reach from sleep you pulled out of your dress as he pulled off his long shirt and helped Legolas start breakfast. Snuggling for the day, slipping into less flashy clothes for the Hobbit dance, spinning and twirling with the boys and all the Hobbit children around you as the Dwarves all chose partners from the vast sea of Hobbit women. Since the ball until the next one the Men and Dwarves all buzzed about the glowing Woman who’d won all their hearts then fled the ball leading to a massive goose chase led by a small group of Dwarves determined to find her.


End file.
